


Home

by baby_broski



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kywi, Lauki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_broski/pseuds/baby_broski
Summary: Kieran comes home after a war to greet his wife and daughter.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Home

“When’s daddy coming back?” 

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Lauren said, nervously biting her lip. Her golden eyes were focused on the window, waiting for him to come home. 

Home. 

Her fingers played with each other nervously. 

Wait- 

A figure, running towards them. 

Tears began to stream from Lauren’s eyes. 

She ran toward the figure, the person she fell in love with all those years ago, her daughter, Sophie, trailing behind. 

It was him. 

She knew it. 

“Kieran!” Lauren cried, wrapping her arms around him to pull him into a deep embrace. 

“Hey, Ren,” He mumbled into her shoulder, a smile gracing his lips. 

“I was worried that you wouldn’t come back,” she whispered. 

“I always will.” Kieran promised. “I promised you I’d come back. Here I am!” 

“Daddy!” Sophie said, grinning from ear to ear. 

“There’s my little bug!” Kieran said, laughing, lifting her up from the ground, spinning. 

Her giggles echoed through Lauren’s ears, and she couldn’t help but smile. 

If she believed in soulmates, she would’ve said she found the one. 

Because Lauren couldn’t be happier than this.


End file.
